Spikey's Day Care
by Cyberbaby
Summary: What happens when Buffy leaves Spike in charge of their four year old boy and mothers start dropping their kids off for no apparent reason. Please read and review, and check out one of my other stories The Talk!


Spike's Day Care  
  
Disclaimer: I don'y own any of the Buffy the vampire slayer characters. Although any little kids I do.  
  
A/N: Buffy and Spike are married and have a little kid named William. Please read and review, also check out my first fanfic The talk. Tell me if you want another one.  
  
CHAPTER ONE:  
  
Buffy hustled through her belongings, "Where is it, where is it?" she questioned her self trying to remember where her blue sweater was. "It's in the hamper pet" Spike said from under his breath. "Thanks," she grabbed it smelling to make sure it was still half way clean "You sure you'll be able to handle William?" her motherly instincts kicked in "I'm his bloody father, and yes I think I can handle a four year old" he said taken back. "It's just you haven't spent that much time with him, I mean by cleaning and feeding...you know mother things" leaning down she gave him a passionate kiss to the mouth. Minutes lingered, pulling back he smilled "We'll be fine" just than a four year old boy with short blonde hair and sandy blue eyes came running in "Daddy", Spike picked the boy up and they started laughing and playing, Buffy snuck out leaving the two alone. "Let's see if he can really handle it."  
  
An hour went by since Buffy had left, Spike decided it was time for William to go to bed. "Time for a bath" the souled vampire yelled out, "No bath" William replied taking off. Spike managed to grab the boy, taking him into the bathroom "Now hold still, you little rat" they young boy squirmed his way free. Running naked around the house "Bloody hell" Spike cussed under his breath, he ran till he was tired. Then he remembered a trick his mother used to play on him to take a bath, he stopped pulled out a nice, juicy looking popcicle from the freezer. "MMM, this is good" he licked his lips, and in came William, naked as could be; before he could get away Spike scooped him up carrying him like a football toward the stairs, when the doorbell rang.  
  
"Thanks again Spike for watching Jarad..." Mrs. Perkins spoke before Spike could say a word. He held William from one arm and Jarad in the other "See you soon" and she ran out of there with out an explanation. Figureing there was nothing to do but watch the kid he took both boys upstairs for a bath. Ten minutes later two more mothers dropped off their kids, a little girl named Sam and twin girls named Elizabeth and Karla; Spike got everyone washed and cleaned, the kids layed on the floor for a nightly bed time story while the vampire sat in a chair soakin wet with soap all over his messy hair. His clothes soaked to the bone as he stood up to go up stairs "What about are story Mister?" Jarad spoke up, his upper lip pouting "No story, now go to bed" he was about to leave when William came up "Daddy please" he couldn't resist so he began "Once upon a time this man with long sharp teeth came running in to the house, blood pourin from the chopped head" the kids begun to cry out, tears and all. "Now calm down, it ain't real" but nothing worked, finally he came up with an idea.  
  
"Thank you Mister Spike" the children said at the same time as they licked their ice cream bars. Later when everyone had finished the kids started jumping up and down on the funiture, spraying god knows what on the floor and walls "Stop it right now" he growled but to no effect. Chaos broke through the entire house hold, kids in the kitchen with chocolate on the floor; kids up stairs tashing the bed rooms; kids in the dinning room braking plates, he was going nuts. "Stop! STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. They did, everything was quiet; they looked at him and the tears begun. "I want my mommy" they all screamed even little William. Spike ran from the room "Where's the tylenol?" he said out loud, then he felt presser on his jacket; looking down he found Jarad standing there holding the corner of his jacket "Mister Spike.." he wined "I have to go real bad" "What... why the bloody hell you tellin me for?" he stopped, then realized. Rushing the boy upstairs "Okay go" the boy didn't move "What are you waiting for?" Jarad stood firm "I don't have to go any more" he said. "What do you..." he stoped seeing that the front of the boys pants were soaked as were his. Sighing all he could do was change the boy and him self, finally he got everyone settled down and laying on the floor.  
  
"Story, story, story" the kids chanted, "these kids are going to be the death of me" he thought. "Look I don't know how to tell a story" "Story, story" the children chanted more, "Okay.." the kids yelled 'yah'. "Listen I'll sing a song, will that do?" all the tiny heads nodded; he began and in no time the kids lay sleeping. The back door opened, Spike got up to see who it was. Buffy was laying the bag of weapons on the counter "Hey, how was William?" she asked pulling him in for a kiss. He grabbed her, then pushed away "What's wrong?" "I'm not in the mood" "Not in the mood? Your always in the mood" taking her hand in his he lead her to the living room where she saw several little kids asleep. "Who are" "There mother's just dropped them off" he said interupting, as he motioned to the sleeping kids with one hand. After filling her in on the night he had "You sound like you were busy" he turned to stare her in her eyes, tears formed and streamed down his face "Don't ever leave me with them again. Their monsters, worse than anything I've ever faced." he wined, throwing his hands over his face "I WANT MY MOMMY!" he cried, and all Buffy could do was chuckle for she had arranged the whole thing, asking the mothers to bring over the kids because Spike had said that Buffy didn't do much work because taking care of William wasn't a real job. Boy did she show him.  
  
The End! 


End file.
